Season 6: Hollywood
Season Six: Hollywood, also referred to as (Bad Girls Club: Hollywood) is the sixth season of the Oxygen reality television series, Bad Girls Club. Season Six was nominated for "Favorite Reality-Show Guilty Pleasure" for the second annual IVillageawards. Cast 'Original Bad Girls' Replacement Bad Girls Duration of cast Notes :Key: = "Bad" Girl appears on this episode. :Key: = "Bad" Girl replacement arrives. :Key: = "Bad" Girl leaves the house. :Key: = "Bad" Girl removed from the house. :Key: = "Bad" Girl returns to the house but leaves again on the same episode. :Key: = "Bad" Girl makes an appearance. * 1'' '''Jade' voluntarily left the house in episode 1 due to feeling the house made her act like someone she wasn't after multiple altercations with Nikki.[5] * 2'' '''Ashley' replaced Jade in episode 3.[6] * 3'' '''Sydney' voluntarily left the house in episode 3 due to a family crisis.[7] * 4'' '''Sydney' returned to the house in episode 4 but left the house once again after a heated argument with Char. * 5'' '''Jennifer' replaced Sydney in episode 6.[8] * 6'' '''Ashley' was removed from the house in episode 7 after a physical altercation with Kori.[9] * 7'' '''Wilmarie' replaced Ashley in episode 8.[9] * 8'' '''Jennifer' voluntarily left the house in episode 9 after a heated argument Nikki and Wilmarie.[10] * 9'' '''Wilmarie' was removed from the house in the season finale after a physical altercation with Nikki.[11] * 10 Jade and Sydney made an appearance in the season finale for the photo shoot with Oxygen.[11] Episodes =Production Unlike previous seasons where a half-a-year break in production occurred between seasons, the sixth installment was shot several months after Bad Girls Club: Miami was completed. Casting for the sixth season was done simultaneously after production of Bad Girls Club: Miami was completed. Season six debuted with 1.71 million viewers, up from 25% from last season which earned 1.34 million viewers. One-on-one interviews, with Bunim/Murray Productions, were an option from eligible applicants, who needed to include their email, full name, phone number, and a brief biography telling the casting productions what makes them a "bad girl". Applicants were also told to include two recent photos of themselves before submissions, or otherwise the application wouldn't be accepted. The minimum age to apply was 21. Bunim/Murray Productions were also recruiting on Facebook and MySpace, along with a five minute casting tape to Bunim-Murray Productions. Production of season six began in October 2010 in Los Angeles County, California. The tour of season six's mansion was released for public viewing on December 15, 2010, while Oxygen changed their website's homepage for the upcoming season of the Bad Girls Club. The tour of the house was hosted by Steve Leonhardt, the Bad Girls Club production designer, and several days prior to the arrival of the cast of season six, in September 2010. Controversy During production of season six, residents from Sherman Oaks (Los Angeles) complained that noise levels and swearing was extremely unbearable and inappropriate for them and their children to listen to during the night.4 Residents from Sherman Oaks called local enforcements four-five times to defused the corruptions, the girls were showcasing, in the middle of the night.4 A local Sherman Oaks resident complained that she has a six-year-old son and didn't want him to listen to the swearing, she went as far as creating a petition drive to ban all production companies in the Sherman Oaks hills.4 Location managers and production crew declined to discuss the neighbors complaints.4 The Bad Girls Club permit announced that the entire production was to abide the "minimum outdoor activity noise" rule, whereas, neighbors state otherwise that the show did not keep noise levels at a low range.4 The house for season six was rented for $20,000 a month, the man who owns the house told Sherman Oaks that he will not allow this type of production to rent his home in the future.4 House The tour of season six's mansion was released for public viewing on December 15, 2010, while Oxygen changed their website's homepage for the upcoming season of the Bad Girls Club. The tour of the house was hosted by Steve Leonhardt, the Bad Girls Club production designer, and several days prior to the arrival of the cast of season six, in September 2010. Located in Sherman Oaks, Los Angeles, California, season 6's mansion was nearly two miles away from city streets whereas the mansion was nearly three and a half miles away from Los Angeles Basin, which previous seasons were located at. The girls are welcomed with a medium bachelor pad-styled house with centric add-ons in front of the doorway, signifying a Hollywood mansion. The two-divided country western doors have only one small star-shaped see-through window that are located adjacent to the door knob. The girls are then welcomed with eco-friendly potted plants and dark purple walls that are populated with comments and ratings from major media coverage. Down across the same hallway is a hang-out room that has a circular hot pink couch, which the girls can encounter. Facing towards the hang out room the girls can spot a replica of the Hollywood sign reading "Bad Girls Club". Also located near the hang out room is a bigger size living room which features more bright colors and modern matching furniture that faces bright stars at a dark-colored wall. Above the staircase, the girls can spot a stripperposing adjacent to the Bad Girls Club logo. Scattered across the wall, near the staircase, are pictures of the ladies from Bad Girls Club: Miami, which was the previous season. The production designer decided to upgrade the mansion from previous house styles and gave the girls the Hollywood scene look, stating that the girls of Bad Girls Club are celebrities. The Bad Girls Club creed became the pigment on one of the main walls in the foyer nearly twenty-four feet tall, which was done for the first time. In previous seasons, the creed was only framed above the fireplace. Leonhardt believed that the creed broke the Guinness Book of World Records for the tallest creed in history. The pool in use was decorated as an indoor pond by placing waterfalls and potted plants around the pool and Jacuzzi, similar to Bad Girls Club season 4's pool. The balcony used was smaller compared from season's four and five, which had used a cabana. Season 6 used a hothouse and applied relaxation beds. Inside the house, producers used neon lights to flash "Bitch" in a star and placing, at the end, "fake" and "real". In seasons past, the Bad Girls had pictures of themselves which they could interact with, which was first introduced in season 3. Season 6 used picture monitors for the girls to express themselves. The girls were also given an indoor Jacuzzi in the dining room to give them more purpose to be in the dining room which producers stated that the girls never interacted in there and wanted to change that for season 6. The dining room expressed pink and black colors which represented a 1950s look. Beyond the dining room, the game room, which features a bar, Ping-Pong table, pool table, murals on the walls, and the BG Spot which became the processor of the "Screaming-O vending machine". In the phone room, producers used classic style black and white photos of Melrose Avenue. Due to the popularity of the exercise equipment, the girls were given an exercise room which had available equipment that they can use to defuse their anger or work out. The girls were also given a modern kitchen that had pink lights above the stove instead of the white lights that are used in American homes. The girls' rooms were entirely of lime green, baby blue twin beds, and lent king-size beds. The make-up room for season 6 had more mirrors and seating than previous seasons. Throughout the entire house, all seven girls are only given one walk-in closet. In the make-up room there are two, two-way mirrors, which the girls do not know about and believe that its a private mirror. BGC Seasons Navigation Category:Seasons